heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-23 For the Record, Kara
It's the afternoon, and Supergirl's out flying about Metropolis. Things are pretty slow, so she decides to work on something that's been bothering her recently. She flies overto the Daily Planet, flying in front of the windows looking into the reporter's pool a few times, then flies up onto the roof, hoping that a certain reporter caught sight and will meet her now. They ought to work on a secret knock or something, but Lois spots the distinctive blue and red. The blonde makes her smile softly, and grabbing her pen and dropping it into her pocket, the reporter makes her way to the rooftop. "Supergirl," she calls out as soon as she's on the roof, violet eyes looking around for Kara. Supergirl walks out from around the globe. She waves, a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello, Ms. Lane. Nice to see you again. I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was wondering if the Daily Planet has some archives that I could look at. I'm rather curious about my new home of Metropolis, and I understand that the Planet has been here almost since the city's founding. So, I was hoping to do some historical reasearch, learn more about the city." That's an odd.. Well, given that.. Lois nods. "Yes, sure. Of course. Come on in. I'll show them to you," she offers, motioning Supergirl forward. "You're welcome to them any time, though after hours would be best. We can work out a schedule or something, so I can stay late and open up for you." SAY IT LOIS! Supergirl nods in apprecition. "Thank you. And I wouldn't want to cause you any inconvinience. Just stopping around a few times should provide me with all I need." She walks along with Lois, smiilng gently. "So, how have you been, Ms. Lane?" "You can call me Lois, Supergirl," replies the reporter with a soft smile as she opens the door and leads the way down the stairs. "I've been... okay. Talked to your cousin today, and I'm really glad you stopped by, actually. I wanted to ask you a few things. Mostly for the record. If now's not a good time, we can schedule something. I really don't want this to be incredibly formal or anything." Lois Lane, rambling slightly. "Alright...Lois." Kara looks a bit nervous at the mention of there being some questions. "What are the quesions about? I'd rather know the topics beforehand so I can deicide if it's appropriate for me to talk about them." Lois smiles to that, nodding. "Of course. I appreciate the candidness. If it's too personal, just let me know," she's saying as she makes her way into the archive room. Once they are inside, door closed, Lois lowers her voice. "It's about your hertitage." Supergirl looks both astonished and curious at that topic. And maybe a little frightened. "Ummm...I'm not sure what you mean by that, Lois. What do you mean 'my heritage'? Do you mean about Superman and myself?" Lois nods. "He told me. Not too long after your... umm.. the... thing at the park. I haven't said anythign because he asked me not to, but..." Lois pauses, moving to find a seat. This is clearly a difficult subject still, for she offers a chair across from her. "I don't want you to think that I'm being mean to you or your cousin or that I'm trying to cause drama. I'm really not. I think the world of him. Always have. Probably always will, but.... The truth is, he wasn't completely honest about things and I got really upset. I understand you have secrets. My father's military. Secrets are a matter of national security, and if I'm told that there's just somethings I shouldn't know, I'm fine with it. The problem is descete. I know I'm not the most saintly person but we're putting an awful lot of trust in you, and..." She stops. "Sorry. I'm rambling. The short of it is, I know you and your cousin are from another world and I wanted to let you know that I might put in a piece." There. It's out. Okay....this isn't good. Kara's trying not to panic here. "Lois...I don't know what you're talking about here. And if you did have information about Superman and I that was like that, why would you want to print something like that? Why would you want to expose any aspect of our lives?" Kara's world has seriously been upset here, and she doesn't know what to do. Lois stands and moves back over to Kara. She reaches out to take the girl's hands. "Don't lie to me too, Supergirl. I don't know if I'm going to run it or not, but the truth has to be out there for the people to know. I don't want to expose you, I don't want to hurt you, or your cousin. I care for you both too much. But you need to know. He told me, and he told me if I needed to write it I could. I need to trust again, because right now, having a government control pack of Supers that are willing to lie, just doesn't sit right with me. Not one bit. Secrets, fine. If you need to hold something back, I can live with that... just don't... I don't want either of you hurt, and I don't want any mass hysteria. I've been watching the feeds. Everyone's taking Jonn's hertitage really well. I'm not sure what might happen yet, but you needed to know that I know, because I need you to know that I trust you, and that I care for you, as a person." Kara is stunned here. She's trying to figure out what to say, what to do. She doesn't know if this is a trick or not. "Lois..." she says quietly, her mouth dry. "Tell me *exactly* what Superman said to you. I can't talk about something if I don't know what was said." She's listening to Lois' heartbeat very carefully, trying to determine is the woman is lying or not. Lois is not lying. Her heart's steady as a drum, if somewhat intense by the emotions she works on keeping strong. "When that boy from the rocket ship showed up at the park that one night, and after you left, he told me that it was an IBCM. I called him on it a few days later and he told me that you, he, and that boy were all from another planet, called... Kryptin... or something. That it exploded, and that because you're from another world that's why you have the powers you have. He's afraid of the backlash, Jonn was too. But trust me, the backlash is going to be a million times worse if someone ELSE calls you on it. That's what I'm afraid of, and it's what I can't seem to get him, for the life of me, to understand. I talked to him today, a little... alright, I might of sort of yelled at him about it, but it's because it's stupid. Sure, some people are going ot be scared, but the rest might just be relieved, like they are with Jonn..." Her heart beat increases only slightly during the whole thing, when she's talking about yelling at Superman, and about her worries and fears. As hardball as Lois plays, the Super Family holds a very dear place in her heart and she really, truly is afraid FOR them. There it is. Lois knows. There's no avoiding it. Supergirl looks confused as everything starts crumbling around her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Lois...." she manages to say calmly. "Everything I am saying,is completely off the record." She still hasn't opened her eyes, trying to stay calm. "To be honest, I agree with you. About revelaing our heritage. About the military involvement. About a lot of things. But I want you to think for a moment." Kara opens her eyes and fixes the blue orbs on Lois. "He was an infant when he arrived here. Raised by humans, but...diferent. He's always known he's diferent. Alone. Even with his family. Can you imagine that? Having all these powers, these changes in your body on top of growing up. Or being afraid that a kiss, a hug...showing someone you care about some affection, you could end up hurting them? Then imagine when you do find out the truth. When you find out that you're not human, you're an alien. The only one of your kind left. One, among 6 billion. Look at the movies, the tv shows...all the entertainment you grew up with. All the stories of alien invasion, of humanity fighting back. Of mistakes in meeting alienn life. Of government agencies coming in the night to take you and your family away. Aliens being discected in the name of 'science'. Can you possibly imagine the isolation hes felt all his life? Can we blame him for his overcaution in keeping this secret?" Lois gives Kara's hands a light squeeze to steady the both of them as Supergirl starts to speak. As she does, however, Lois' heartbeat skyrockets. Her breathing gets shorter. Why doesn't Superman just TELL her these things!? For all that he says they're friends! Tears threaten, but she staunchly refuses to let them fall. "No," she croaks, swallowing hard to clear her throat. "No. I can't imagine it. I can't imagine it... at all." Damn those tears, making Supergirl's face all blurry and running Lois' eyeliner. And there go two clear drops, one from each eye. And another. Damn it. Lois turns her head away, then her whole body as a flood threatens. "Sorry. Thank you, Supergirl. Help yourself to the archives. I have a few official interviews to finish putting together," she says, struggling to refind that hard exterior she always wears. Why does she never hear the things she needs to hear from the one person she desperately wants to hear them from? She tries to hide the sniffle. Supergirl smiles gently. She goes over and gently hugs Lois. "Thank you, Lois. For being the best friend this family has." She's sniffling a bit herself. "And I don't think I need to see the archives right now. I need to think. I don't know if I can convince Superman to open up to the public, but I have to try before he makes a terrible mistake here. Before all his fears become a self-fulfilling prophecy. Just keep a lid on this until he says it's okay. I only hope he can see the danger her before it's too late." That hug. Lois' eyes close, and a soft breathless sob racks her frame. She brings her hands up to rest her fingertips on the girl's forearm. She nods, leaning back into the girl for a moment as she wordlessly agrees, promises, to do just that: sit on a story. Because she loves this family, as odd and crazy as it is, and Lois does that for people she cares about. A moment more passes, and then the reporter chuckles. "Thanks for telling Robin I interogated you, by the way," she quips lightly, moving to step forward so she can wipe at her cheeks. "He was not happy." Supergirl smiles bashfully. "Interogate, interview...what do you want? I've only been speaking English for a month." The smile fades and a serious look returns. "He doesn't know. And I hate that I can't tell him. That I can't share my history and culture with him. Superman knows of his homeworld through recordings. I'm the last one that actually lived there." She closes her eyes and tears squeeze out. "I watched my family. My people. My whole planet die. And I have to carry that alone. I can't tell my friends. I can tell the person that I care deeply about. I can understand Superman's pain and fear, but I don't think he can understand mine. He grew up human, it's all just facts and data for him." Lois turns now, as Supergirl smiles bashfully. When the girl starts to cry, Lois steps forward to offer her support now, wrapping her arms around Supergirl and petting her hair with one hand, as she had done for Lucy not long after their mother died. "He's a great guy, Supergirl. A really great guy. I think... when the time comes... he'll be okay with it," Lois says, dipping her head a bit to try to peer into Supergirl's eyes. "Supergirl? I know I can't know everything, but if you ever just want to come over, watch a bad movie, just cry.... talk about those things you can't tell anyone else about where you came from... I'll listen to you. Not as a reporter. As a friend." Supergirl smiles and hugs gently. "Thanks. But I think the first person I need to talk to is Superman. And hopefully, he'll talk to you. Just...don't give up on him. Press gently on him. Let him know how much you care. He'll open up. Slowly, but he'll do it." Lois returns the hug, a soft but relieved sigh coming from her body. She nods to the gently part, having to laugh a bit. "I'll try. It's so hard... but... I understand a lot better now. Thank you, and... You really are super, you know that? Your cousin had better be proud of you, for reals, and he better tell you so, because if he doesn't, I'll kick his butt," Lois mock threatens with a soft giggle before she steps back. "Go on. I'm sure there's someone somewhere needing a rescue." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs